Breaking Enclave
by TheKnightOfMalta
Summary: Join Rad Company in their missions throughout the Mojave Desert. (Written by someone else. Uploading it here for convenience with permission)
1. Chapter 1 - 3

All this is From Mad-Dog's POV

Chapter 1 Wakey Wakey boots are shaky.

I lay awake in my bunk, one above some random boot who just got shipped out here, Dumb fucker thinks this is all gonna be all fun and games.

"Hey Mad-Dog." I hear Slaughter whisper across the barracks, waving a bottle of Vodka in his hand.

"Its about time man." I whisper back.

I hop down from my bunk and put my Olive Drab cargo pants on, I slip on a pair of old pre-war sneakers and follow Slaughter outside.

We walk down a long corridor, white tile floor and a sky blue wallpaper, plus a few Enclave propaganda posters here and there.

"So Mad-Dog how've ya been sleeping?" Slaughter asks me with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Shit," I answer, "How the fuck do you think, Gracie's in the fucking Capital Wasteland, Jimmy got killed, and we have some giddy ass boot thats going to get himself killed!"

"You never answered my question." He says, with a smirk on his face.

I respond, "Well other than that, and Dok doing his "research" into my genome I've been sleeping fairly well actually."

After a couple of seconds we both start to laugh, we open the grey doors and head out to the metal walkway suspend several stories above the base.

I always loved the base at night, the calmness the lights of the other barracks getting ready for their night patrols. Hell even Dok's lab across the base chugging out some crazy ass blue smoke seemed almost serene.

"Well then, lets get wasted!" Slaughter shouts as he opens the 200 year old bottle of vodka.

He takes a large gulp, "Whew, burns like a motherfucker!" he says chuckling as he hands the bottle to me.

I take a drink, "Thats because you don't know how to drink it dipshit." I say, laughing.

I wake up in my cot, "Aww fuck, my head." I mutter to my self. I sit up and look around, everyone is still sleeping, look to my Pip-Boy that Dok made for me, well all of our unit "Rad-Company" as Captain Wardy has dubbed us.

The clock on the screen reads 0500, "Two more hours until its time to get suited up." I say aloud. I began searching through my pictures in the device, and then I find the one of her, dark brown eyes freckles, Sandy brown hair, and that smile she always wears when she see's me.

"What are you smiling about Lance Corporal?" The new join in the bunk below me asks.

"Don't call me by rank you fucking boot, call me Mad-Dog, second of all don't worry about what I am smiling about, Third of all what the hell is wrong with you? We have two more hours until suit up time." I say annoyed.

"Okay Dog I was-" He ttys to say before I cut him off.

"Its Mad-Dog, not 'Dog'" I snap.

"Okay, sorry man, I was just saying that its nice to meet you and I'm Pvt. Tubey." Hey says with a genuine niceness in his voice.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." I say back.

The doors to our Barracks fly open and the lights turn on, every one shoots up almost in unison.

"I'm back ladies!" Pete yells across the barracks, pulling his Power helmet off reveling his blonde mohawk and matching goatee. Hell at least I keep a regulation haircut old fashion high and tight suits my Dark brown hair just fine.

"Pete turn the fucking lights out, I have a goddamn hangover!" Slaughter shouts across the barracks.

"Yeah, Jesus friggin Christ Pete! Its five a-clock in the fucking morning!" Tubey shouts, clearly trying to fit in.

Pete tosses his power helmet at Tubey hitting me on the process, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CUNT LICKING BOOT, I'll FUCKING STOMP-" By the time he reached the end if his sentence, I had already hopped down, and proceeded to punch him in the mouth.

"Both of you chill the fuck out!" I shout, glaring to one, then back to the other. "Pete, take your flamer and armor back to the armory and go clean the latrines!" I say sternly.

"Sence when do you care about boots so much?" Pete asks

"He doesn't give a shit about the boot, he pissed of because you woke us the fuck up after a night of drinking." Slaughter answers for me.

"Are we clear Private First Class?" I ask

"Yes Lance Corporal." He responds annoyed.

"Tubey!" I shout.

He runs up and trips over my foot locker knocking it over spilling the contents. "Yes Mad-Dog?" he asks.

"Clean up my foot locker then turn the barrack lights off and swab the deck." I say annoyed.

"In the dark?" He asks confused.

I look at him angrily, "Did I fucking stutter?"

"Um, no…" He answers.

"Then get to work while I sleep." I respond. I hop up on the top bunk and nearly immediately fall asleep.

Chapter 2 Jolly Greene Giant isn't So Jolly

WVREEEEEEEEEEEERRRRHHHH, the sound the drill makes as it screws the pieces of my Tesla Armor in place.

"Mad-Dog is your HUD working?" The enclave engineer asks me.

"Yeah, HUDs up targeting system and health bar are all up and working." I say before he can ask me anymore questions.

I walkout side of the armory little lines of electricity hitting the floor every time my boots make that Enclave signature 'THUD THUD'. without this armor I way 158 pounds, with it I way 479 pounds, I don't see how that Courier guy is able to carry a suit in his backpack, then again he only has T-51.

"Mad-Dog, where you headed?" Slaughter asks as soon as I get outside of the grey double doors.

"Dok's lab to help with one of his 'experiments' that got loose and killed a couple dozen lab assistances." I answer, crossing my arms over my chest. "What about you Bro?" I ask.

"Well considering I'm the Platoon Sergeant I have to take the boot on patrol with Pete, hell Wardy might come with us says 'He'd like some more time in the field' whatever the fuck that means." he begins to chuckle.

I half chuckle, "Fuck Tubey and Pete? Hell send Tubey with me to Dok's 'lab' and he can help me kill what ever the fuck is in his lab, that'd be the same as going into the field, hell maybe a little worse." I say sarcastically.

"You know what, yeah he can go with you… not a bad Idea Mad-Dog, not bad at all." Slaughter responds, slapping his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh joy." I say sarcastically.

30 minutes later.

"Hey Mad-Dog!" Tubey shouts as he runs up next me, "Sergeant Slaughter said I was working with you instead of going on patrol."

"Yeah, he and Pete were going to clear out a nest of Rad-Scorpions near the Verti-Bird hanger, So I offered to take you with me so Pete wouldn't light your boot ass on fire." I say Sarcastically.

"Oh well thanks man, Pete's and asshole." he says smirking.

"No he's not." I say sternly, "He just hates loud mouth boots who think that the military is a fucking game."

"I know its not a ga-" he tries to utter before I cut him off.

"The fuck you do, I've lost friends, people I count as family hell even someone that I hold near to my heart is out in the fucking Capital Wasteland getting shot at Because Autumns dumbass decided to follow a fucking voice. WAR IS HELL Tubey," I say as we stop outside of Dok's building, "The sooner you realize that the better." I punch the door open and walk in the brightly lit hallway, Tubey following close behind.

I walk into Dok's lab, growth tanks big enough for super mutants line the cement wall, metal tables with beakers full of presumably dangerous chemicals scattered here and there.

"Mad-Dog! How are you doing its been a while!" Dok says as walks up to me he smears his blood covered hands on his white lab coat.

"Good, and I talked to you yesterday at 0900…" I say shaking his hand.

"Really? Agh well I haven't slept sense then, I've been working on a project!" He says excitedly.

"Is it the one that I'm suppose to kill?" I ask

"No, no-" He stops abruptly, "Who in the hell is this little specimen?" He ask walking up to Tubey.

"Some fucking boot that just joined up with us." I say.

"Um hi, I'm Private Tube-" He says before Dok cuts him off.

Dok looks at him angrily, "Did I ask you to FUCKING SPEAK?! You'll speak when I tell you to worm, or do you want to end up in one of my little 'research' projects?" Dok pauses, "WELL BOY ANSWER ME!" Dok shouts.

"N-n-no Sir, I'm sorry Sir." Tubey says frightened.

"Dok quit fucking with, him." I say, but Dok cuts me off.

He glares at me, "Do not forget who gave you life boy, if it was not for me you would be dead!" Dok says coldly.

"Yeah, and remember if it wasn't for me on more than one occasion thanks to your fucking experiments breaking out every goddamn second you'd be dead too!" I shout back clenching my fists.

"Um guys." Tubey says nervously.

"WHAT?!" Dok and I say at once.

"What the fuck is that?" He says motioning to the 11 foot tall Mutant shuffling towards us.

"Oh fuck me." I utter under my breath as I pull out my Anti-Material rifle.

Chapter 3 Boots thinks all Salts are this badass

"OH FUCK!" Tubey yells as he is slung across the laboratory by the super mutant.

"Damn! Mad-Dog, kill the fucking thing would you!" Dok shouts as he ducks behind cover.

"Okay you big jolly green mother fucker!" I yell as I load explosive rounds in my AM rifle, "Its time to for your daily dosing of lead!" I pull the trigger sending purple tipped .50 cal bullet flying from the barrel of my rifle. It hits its mark dead center in the chest.

"Holy shit thats badass." Tubey says as gets up and walks towards me holding his stomach.

"Ehh I've done better." I say beaconing at the now blown in half super mutant.

"And this Mad-Dog is why I say you are the perfect soldier!" Dok walks up covered in the mutants blood, with an intestine hanging off of his shoulder.

15 Minutes later.

I take my helmet off and set it in the empty set next to me, we're flying out on a Verti-Bird to back up Wardy, Slaughter, and Pete.

"So whats the ETA?" Tubey asks taking of his helmet as well, reveling his Blastback haircut, brown hair, and clean shaved face. He looks so young compared to my grizzled face with my 5o'clock , and the deep diagonal scar running the length of my left cheek.

"Well," I say "a few more minutes tops, of the pilot would get off his ass and fly faster."

"Fly far Ralphie, Fly fast!" Tubey says laughing.

I chuckle, "Oh man I fucking hated that radio show."

"Dude I loved it, listening to that made my childhood." Tubey replies.

I sigh, "Man you're lucky dude you actually HAD a childhood."

"What do you mean Mad-Dog?" He asks

"I was engineered man after that Chosen One asshole killed good ol' Frankie." I continue speaking. "I was born, 23 years ago, I don't know the exact date but I celebrate it on November 10 though."

"Did you not have parents?" Tubey asks.

I scratch the scar running along my cheek, "Yeah, but when I was 8 they either gave me to Dok or he took me, I don't remember them much." I say.

"Hold up, Dok took YOU?" Tubey says shocked.

I shrug my shoulders, "Yeah, I thought you knew that… I'm a 'failed' super soldier experiment, Dok raised me after I was 'created' and by that I mean he just added some robotic parts and a little bit of FEV." I respond.

"Like what type of stuff makes you different from the normal person?" he asks.

"Well for starters my blood clots a lot faster to prevent a bleed out, thats thanks to the FEV, My spine heart and brain are all partially robotic thanks to some tech Dok got when he was in some place called Big Mountian. I also have a better sense of perception thanks to the FEV." I answer.

"How come the FEV didn't make you a mutant?" Tubey asks sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Well-" I am interrupted by an explosion.

The co-pilot gets up, "Mad-Dog, Tubey! We reached the LZ in Scorpion Gulch but shits going to hell in a hand basket! You're gonna have to jump out so we can pull off gear up boys!" The pilot shouts as he opens the side door.

I put my helmet the HUD on it lights up like fire works, displaying my health, targeting system, suit power, mini-map, and my radio frequency. I pick up equip my AM rifle and walk towards the door. "Tubey, get the stick outta your ass lets move." I shout toward him.

"Ok sorry!" He shouts back, He puts his helmet on and grabs his Multi-Plas rifle.

I jump out of the Verti-Bird and land on some NCR trooper that was shooting at it. He looks up my boot buried in his chest.

"K-k-kill me…" The NCR trooper utters coughing up blood.

I pull out my silenced .45 auto handgun, point it at his head and pull the trigger. '_First human kill of the day' _I think to my self.

"Ahhh shit." Tubey says as he hits the ground collapsing. NCR veteran ranger rushes at him.

"TAKE THIS YOU TIN CAN MOTHERF-" The NCR ranger manages to shout before a bullet from my AM rifle pops his head open like Gecko egg.

"Take that you duster wearing cunt." I say as I walk over to Tubey, kicking the dead ranger in the process.

"Mad-Dog." Tubey utters.

He holds his hand out I help him up, "Yeah?" I ask.

"Dude that was bad ass as fuck, especially the one-liner '_take that you duster wearing cunt'_dude like holy fuck." He says excitedly.

"You all squared away?" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine, armor absorbed most of the fall." Tubey answer.

Next thing I notice, Slaughter and Wardy are running up to us.

"Mad-Dog you cheeky lil' cunt, took your sweet time getting here didn't ya!" Wardy says with a smirk in his face.

"Well sir I had to get ready, after all I wan't to look nice when I save your ass." I respond back chuckling,

I notice Tubey and Slaughter running back up the hill, Tubey with his rifle out, and Slaughter with his Plasma Caster.

Wardy and I walk briskly after them. "Well Lance Corporal, I say we give Tubey a proper welcoming to Rad-Company." Wardy says with another smirk.

I look across the battle field, my HUD count 75 NCR insurgents, 22 BoS, and 5 Enclave including me.

I look to Wardy, "Well, today is going to be interesting." I say as I pull my AM rifle off my back, and hop down the ledge into the little sand-bagged area they have set up, I land next to Slaughter and take cover.

I peek over with my rifle, "Ok, say bye bye you big silver motherfucker." I say to my self as I zero in on a BoS paladin. I pull the trigger. '_One down 21 to go.' _ I chamber a round, and zero in on a NCR ranger vet shouting at his troops.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 KIA

"Burn you safari hat wearing fuckers!" Pete shouts as he sets a small squad of normal NCR troops ablaze.

"Shit!" Tubey shouts as his MF cell falls out of his hand while he tries to reload.

"Tubey get your head in the fucking game soldier!" Wardy shouts at Tubey, who is now scrabbling on the ground trying to pick up the MF cell.

"Fuck!" I shout as a few rounds from some NCR trooper pepper the sand bags I was behind.

"Mad-Dog grab the big gun!" Slaughter shouts as he stands up and begins to fire at a small BoS team approaching our high ground.

I pop over cover and quickly shoot at a BoS knight, he falls to the ground dead, I put my AM rifle on my back while I sprint up to a downed Verti-Bird that was acting as our control point. I reach down and rip the LMG off of the turret.

"Hell yeah." I say to my self when my HUD displays that the box mag for it is a full 200 rounds. I reach down and pick up two spare ammo boxes.

"Holy shit Doggy brought the big guns!" Pete yells when he see's me approaching.

"You're damn right I did baby!" I shout back as I step beside him and unload into a NCR heavy troop.

"Mad-Dog!" I hear Wardy yell.

I rush over towards him, "Yes Sir?" I ask.

"You and Slaughter go and flank those BoS Paladins, Tubey and Pete and I will flank those NCR ranger vets!" He shouts.

"Aye aye sir!" I look over to Slaughter, "Lets roll out!" I shout over the hail of gun fire and lasers.

Slaughter and I run past the downed chopper, I stop momentarily to send a burst of bullets at a NCR trooper who had spotted us, he drops and I continue to run.

"Mad-Dog take the pay and spray!" Slaughter shouts, I nod in response.

I walk around where we had just ran, bring up my LMG and begin firing at a large group of BoS soldiers.

"GET SOME YOU POWER FISTING FUCKERS!" I yell as one after the other drops, I notice one throw something and it hits me in the shoulder plate,'_probably just a rock.' _I think to my self, 'wait, why the fuck would he throw a rock?' then I notice it, the terrifying 'tic tic tic' as I look down and realize that rock is a plasma grenade.

"Oh fuck." I utter before it explodes. I fly back hitting the ground with a loud thud, I notice my vitals in my HUD quickly dropping.

"Mad-Dog NO! I hear Slaughter shout, He runs over to me, kneels down.

"GODDAMNIT, SOMEBODY GET ME A FUCKING MEDIC!" He screams in Wardys direction as he removes my helmet, "Hang on bro, we're gonna get help," My vision starts to blur, "you're gonna be fine! GODDAMNIT WHERE IS THAT MEDIC?!" He shouts again, "Mad-Dog shit man Gracie, is gonna kill me when she see's what happened to your…" I start to pass out, "Mad-Dog, stay with me man," I close my eyes, "Mad-Dog? MAD-DOG!" are the last words I hear.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 No Man Left Behind

ALL OF THIS WILL BE SGT. SLAUGHTERS POV UNTIL STATED OTHERWISE!

"No, no no no no no!" I say to my self as I look down at my friend… no my brother Mad-Dog, lying there in a puddle of his own blood, eyes closed, skin pale, and left leg missing up to the mid-thigh, blood still pumping out of it.

"I have him, back up Sergeant." an Enclave Medic says as he walks past me towards Mad-Dog, I stand up and take a few steps back. Its only after this that I notice three Verti-Birds on the hill above me, '_well I guess Wardy, Pete, and Tubey cleared a LZ' _I think to my self.

Wardy walks down the hill towards me wiping the sweat off his brow, "That was a good fight, wouldn't you say so Slaughter?" He says, he stops suddenly, "Oh my God…" he utters.

"Yeah." I say as I reach down and pic up Mad-Dogs now blood splattered Remnants Tesla Helmet, there is now a large crack on the left lens, and a deep gouge running across the 'beak' on it.

"Come on Sergeant, lets head to the chopper." Wardy slaps his hand on my back.

"Aye, Aye Captain." I solemnly respond, following Wardy to the Verti-Bird, Mad-Dogs helmet in hand. I take on last look back at him, lying there now 5 medics around him, 4 carrying him to a Verti-Bird, the other in some strange looking armor applying pressure to a wound in his stomach.

"Goodbye brother, I'll tell her you went out like a hero." I utter to my self.

I step in to the Verti-Bird.

"Slaughter where's Mad-Dog?" Tubey asks.

"Yeah, where is that crazy sonofabitch?" Pete asks in agreement.

I don't say anything, I just pull his helmet up from my side to my chest, they both look down solemnly.

"Well shit…" Pete utters as he pulls his helmet off.

"Yeah." I respond.

I sit down in a seat away from Pete, Wardy, and Tubey, and pick up Mad-Dog's helmet to set it next to me, but something falls out of it, I set his helmet down and pick up the 4x5 piece of paper.

"Of corse you kept this in there buddy." I say as I see it is a picture of her, officer cap, sandy brown hair, freckles, and deep hazel eyes. '_Oh God She's not going to take this well.' _I say to myself.

I put the picture in a slot in my armor, look down to Mad-Dog's helmet, "Ooh-Rah, Mad-Dog Rad-Company troops never truly die, we just go MIA." I say quietly.

"Ooh-Rah Mad-Dog." I here Pete say aloud, "This ones for you." He says as he brings his silver flask to his mouth.

Wardy pulls out and lights a cigar, "Rest in peace brother." He says as he lights it.

I look over and notice Tubey, helmet still on, head buried in his hands. "Soldiers die," I say to Tubey as I light a cigarette, "Something will kill us all eventually, I just never thought anything would have killed Mad-Dog."

"But I thought Dok engineered him to survive nearly anything." Tubey says to me.

"I guess he didn't count on plasma-grenades…" I say. I let the smoke from the cigarette in my mouth out through my nose.

"Well boys one more name to add to the wall of Honor, right next to our old CO General Nachos." Wardy says.

"Yeah, that wall has gotten to big recently." I say solemnly.

Capital Wasteland, 1345

First Lieutenant Gracie POV

"Ma'am" one of the men under my command walk up and salute, "Status report is read." He says.

"Report Corporal." I say as I take a sip from my coffee.

He drops the salute, "We have successfully taken over the small town on Megaton, the people there are relived that we have liberated them from Lyons tyrannic rule."

"Kinda sad actually." I say

"How ma'am?" The soldier asks.

I take my officer cap off, "When we came here with Autumn we were viewed as monsters, then the Lone Wanderer blew up our mobile base, Lyons thinks they are all that is left, and he starts ruling as a king, has the Lone Wanderer executed, and his friends hunted down, the people realize we have changed, they welcome the sight of a verti-bird landing to slaughter BoS troops."

"Thats how war works I guess ma'am" He responds.

I take a sip from my coffee, "I suppose." I say back.

"Am I dismissed ma'am?" He asks.

"Yes corporal." I say, he exits my tent, I take a seat behind my desk. I boot up my new terminal that Dok Whitley sent to all operatives out side the New Vegas zone, the troops there got new Pip-Boys. I undo the Bun my hair is in and let it fall to my shoulders. I look through my contacts, and find Mad-Dog. I smile as I press the call button. '_What the hell he always answers when I call' _I look to the black and white framed picture of him, the only one I have of him not in that damned Remnants Tesla Armor. Instead he is wearing a olive drab jacket with a high set collar, a white t-shirt, Blue jeans with a hole on the left knee. High and tight haircut, fresh shave, with that ugly scar on his cheek.

"That was during shore leave over a year ago." I say to myself.

I decide to call Dok Whitley and see if Mad-Dog is in the lab. The terminal emits a ringing sound.

"Ja?" Dok says as he pops up on my screen.

I wave hello, "Hey Dok Whitley, its First LT. Gracie with Charlie Company in the Capital Wasteland."

"Yes, yes I know who you are now what the hell do you want, I'm a very busy man." He responds wiping a bit of blood from his cheek.

"I was wondering if Volk was with you in the lab?" I ask

He seem taken aback that I used Mad-Dogs real name. "I'm not the man to answer that question, now if you'll let me be for fuck sake I have some research to get back to." He ends the call.

I look back to the picture of Mad-Dog, "Please god be okay…" I say to myself.

Mojave Wasteland, Rad-Company Barracks 1045

Sgt. Slaughter POV

"THAT FUCKER!" I yell as I slam my fist into the barracks wall.

"Calm down Slaughter!" I hear Wardy yell at me.

I l turn around face to face with my commanding officer, "You know what Wardy fuck you, Mad-Dog died, and now your going to let Dok toy with his body like a fucking science project!" I shout

Wardy looks at me sternly, "The medic said that Mad-Dog had a pulse the whole way back, a faint one but it was still there, Dok is doing what he can to save his life…"

"Fuck, you mean, he's going to be okay?" I ask hopefully.

"I didn't say that, I said Dok is doing what he can…" Wardy responds.

I un-clench my fist, "So, hows he going to fix Mad-Dog's leg?" I ask.

"The same way I replaced his spine, heart and brain! With science!" Dok says as approaches covered in what I assume is Mad-Dog's blood.

"How do you suppose that will work Professor?" Pete asks as he approaches our little circle.

"Do not call me 'professor' you filthy mongrel, I didn't earn those PHDs for nothing, So you had damn well call me Dok, or Doctor!" Dok says raising his voice.

"How bad is he?" I as.

Dok looks back at me, "He is stable, not awake but stable none the less."

"What did you have to do?" Pete asks.

"Well it was quite simple, patch the wounds, replace the blood you know the standard way to take care of an injury like that." Dok says

"When will he be up and about?" Wardy inquires.

"Ohhh some time in the next two weeks." Dok answers

"How come he can heal so fast?" Tubey joins in.

"Because you simpleton the FEV allows his blood to clot and wounds to heal slightly faster, nothing like out of a comic book but super human none the less." Dok says

Volk's POV

I open my eyes, I see a bright light. I try to bring my hand up to block it but its restrained.

"Ahh damnit." I hear Doks voice say, "Clair, get the sedative!"

"What the fuck, where am I?" I ask.

"You weren't suppose to wake up until the procedure was over Volk." Dok says, before he jams a sedative in to my neck.


	4. Chapter 6

Beaking Enclave

Chapter 6

Three weeks later: Doks Lab

Mad-Dog's POV

SHLUNK VERHHHHHHHHHHHT, the sound of Doks drill goes as he attaches my new robotic leg.

"So Dok, will this think work or will it be glitchy as hell?" I ask

"Do not worry Volk, the leg will be fine. I have the wiring hooked up to your nervous system, Its like your old leg… only robotic, and metal." He says with a satisfied look on his face.

"So where's the rest of Rad-Company?" I ask.

He crosses his arms, "Getting ready for shore leave, if you want your wounds are healed enough to go." he says.

"We'll I guess I'll go get my civvies on then." I say hoping down from the operating table, my new leg making a lout THUD as the foot hits the ground, I notice it is surprisingly light.

"Well, I guess I'll see you after shore leave Dok! Oh and thanks for saving my ass." I say happily as I walk out of the lab

5 minutes later.

"Well look who's back!" Pete says as he walks up and gives me a brotherly hug.

"It's about damn time Lance Coporal." Wardy says as he walks up to me.

"Yeah well sorry it took me so long to recover from getting my leg blown off." I say sarcastically.

"What'd Dok replace it with anyway?" Pete asks.

I hit my new metal thigh through my pants leg, it makes a metallic echo, "Robotics, fucking thing is cool as hell." I say smiling.

"Dude hell yeah, what is it made out of? Pete asks.

Wardy nods, "I would like to know myself." Wardy inquires.

"Shit if I know, some light weight alloy." I answer, as I walk to my bunk and put on a pair of boots, Olive Drab jacket, and blue jeans, I leave the black t-shirt I was wearing in the lab on.

"So Cap." I say

Wardy stops talking to Pete and looks to me, "Yeah Mad-Dog?"

"Where's Tubey and Slaughter?" I ask

He rolls up the sleeve on his officers uniform, "Out at the transport, waiting to go to the strip, sense your lazy ass is taking your time." He answers smirking, "We'll see at the southern gate, thats where the transport is." He says.

"Ok, I'll be the in a few minutes." I say, as Pete and Wardy exit out the grey double doors.

I open and reach into my footlocker, digging through its contents I found what I was looking for, my custom .45 1911 Defender and its holster the pistol is made of blackened steel, with a custom engraving that reads 'Come and take it' , It was a gift from Gracie she said it was her Dads and had been in her family sense before the great war, she knew I preferred combustion weapons to energy, honestly I wont complain, this pistol has saved my life more than once, I put the holster beneath the small of my back so I can bring it into what ever Casino we go into. I grab a couple magazines for it and put them in the pocket in my jacket.

I bring my pip-boy up to me, I see it says there is a missed call, "Well now is a good time I guess…" I say as I press the call button.

"VOLK!" Gracie almost shouts as her smiling face pops up on the screen.

"Hey…" I say as I walk out of the double of the Barracks.

She stops smiling, "Slaughter told me what happened, are you ok?" she asks with a concerned tone to her voice.

"Yeah, other than a missing leg and mild concussion… and a uh collapsed lung yeah I'm fine." I say smiling

"How in the hell did you survive that?" she says jokingly.

"Luck I guess." I say, refusing to tell her that Dok made me a fucking monster, a super soldier to replace Frank Horrigan, a failed one at that.

"Well that luck might get better!" she say happily.

"Really how do you suppose?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm the highest rank out here in the Capital Wasteland as of right now, I asked Command for a unit to send to me…" She says smiling.

"So naturally you asked for Rad-Company?" I ask?

"No actually the offered for Rad-Compant, Wardy is going to be leading the operation when you get here." She answers.

I see the armored transport, "Ok, look I'll talk to you after Shore leave." I say.

"Mad-Dog I lo-" She says before I end the call as Wardy approaches.

"Mad-Dog ready to go out?" Wardy asks.

"Yes sir." I say.

The door rear door at the back of the transport opens and I get in and sit beside Slaughter.

"Good to see you up and about brother." He says shaking my hand, sliding a piece of paper in to it.

"Thanks, Its good to finally go get wasted with you guys again." I say laughing slipping the paper in my pocket.

"Well boys," Pete says grinning, "LETS GO GET WASTED!"


	5. Chapter 7

**New Vegas Strip: Time 22:54**

**Gomorrah Hotel and Casino.**

**Mad-Dog POV**

"Chug-a-lug, Chug-a-lug, Chug-a-lug!" I hear my friends and random other bar patrons yelling as I chug down an entire bottle of whiskey.

"Ok bish, you win *hic* hurs your fookin *hic* caps." The NCR soldier I just out drank says as he slides me 100 caps.

"Thank you sir for using your pay wisely sir," I look to the crowd of people, "DRINKS ON ME!" I shout the whole bar begins to cheer.

"Mad-Dog!" I here Dok shout over the noise.

I walk to him grabbing an un-open beer off the bar I pop the cap off, "Dok? What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask after taking a sip from my beer.

"Well I'm going on the next mission with you guys and I thought I might come and get inebriated with my science project and his friends!" Dok says laughing.

Some random NCR troop walks by with an un-open beer in his hand, I pull it out he's to drunk to notice, "Well then," I say, "By all means join in on the fun!" I shout over the crowd.

"VOLK!" I here Slaughter shout towards me.

"Yeah Slaughter?" I respond.

"Tubey, Pete and I are going to the Tops for a little gambling, wanna come?" he asks.

"Fuck yeah!" I say tossing the beer behind me and hitting some red-head girl in a duster with the number 21 on it.

"I'll come with you." Dok says as he begins to follow.

I look back noticing the girl in the duster glaring at me, "What the fuck her problem? I say as I get to Slaughter.

"I don't know man, she's some big shot that gets into the lucky 38 to go talk to house." He responds.

"You know what we should do?" Tubey says as he approaches our group.

"What?" I ask

"Break into the lucky 38, I've always wondered what it would be like." Tubey says.

"Ja, there could be some technological benefits as well!" Dok inquires.

"Well I'm drunk as fuck, so screw the tops lets go break in to ye 'Ol Lucky 38." Slaughter says taking a sip from Pete's flask.

He hands it to me, "Well boys, lets do a little breaking and entering." I say smirking, I take a sip of Pete's whiskey.

"Fuck yeah, Rad-Company until the day I die!" Pete shouts, "or at least until the NCR or House's robots arrest us." Pete says.

We walk out the wooden doors of Gomorrah to the brightly lit New Vegas strip. As usual there are three fairly unattractive women dancing out side of the Casino.

"You know I did always love a man in Power Armor." She says sensually as she notices the Enclave symbol tattoo on the lower half of my right wrist (FYI the tattoo half of it is on his hand and the rest is on the wrist, kinda like Jesse Pinkmans tattoo only its an Enclave symbol with some lighting bolts around it)

"Yeah well ma'am I like to fuck a girl and not have to worry about getting the clap, so if you want some dick talk to my buddy Tubey, I'm sure he's desperate." I say smirking.

She purses her lips, "I might just do." She says walking towards Tubey.

Slaughter walks up, "Fucking junkies." He says.

"Yeah, I actually feel bad for her…" I say

"Really?" Pete asks.

"Well yeah, I bet she can't feel a fucking thing, it'd be like throwing a goddamn carrot down the Grand Canyon." I start laughing, and so do they.

"Guys," Tubey says as he walks up with that hooker around his arm, "I'll be back in a couple hours." He says smiling.

"Yeah well," I say handing him a condom from my back pocket, "Wrap it before you tap it."

"Wait what?" He asks.

"Put the fucking thing on your gentiles genius." Pete says smirking.

"What are thoes." Tubey asks confused.

"What the fuck how did you pass basic? You put it on your dick you fucking idiot." I say loudly.

"Oh, ohhhhhhhh." Tubey says

"Yeah well We'll see you after we take a sneak peak at Mr. House." Slaughter says as Pete, Dok, him and I all start walking towards the Lucky 38.

15 Minutes later

"So Dok will this work?" I ask seeing that he is plastering my stomach with some sort of medication.

"Ja it will work." He says as he finishes up, "Your clotting ability along with this medicine will make it look like you are gravely wounded but will not kill you."

"I don't like this." Slaughter says crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I mean He just got out of the infirmary." Pete inquires.

"Guys trust Dok, He knows what he's doing." I say.

Dok looks to me, "Mad-Dog give me your pistol." Dok says holding his hand out.

"Fine." I say as I pull the highly decretive firearm out of the holster and hand it to Dok.

"Ok now, he she comes and…" Dok says as a gun shot rings through the Vegas strip.

"Fuck!" I yell as my vision begins to get hazy, I see Dok, Pete and Slaughter running off.

"Oh my god!" I hear a female voice yell, I hear her light foot steps approaching me. "Oh my god are you okay?" She asks

"I just got shot, what do you think?" I ask sarcastically

"Hey, you're that dude from the bar." She says.

"Can we talk about my druken escapades late, I'm dying here." I say coughing up a little blood.

"Yeah," She says, "Veronica come help me with him." she says to her hooded follower that has now approached."

"But I don't want to get blood on my good robes." The girl named Veronica says.

"Ok lets take him to the Old Mormon fort." The girl in the Duster says.

"No no no no, I can't go there." I say.

"Why not?" The Duster girl asks.

"Its because I'm in the-" I try to say.

"What the fuck?!" Veronica interrupts me throwing me in the ground 10 millimeter aimed at my face.

"Veronica what the fuck." the Duster girl says surprised.

"Six, this mother fucker is Enclave, Rad-Company none the less." Veronica says surprisingly calm.

"Veronica not here, we're taking him to the Lucky 38, then you can question him all you want." The girl in the duster who I guess name is Six says.

They start dragging me to the Lucky 38, I notice Dok, Slaughter, and Pete looking from behind the Gomorrah sign, the pop out of cover and start walking towards us. Next thing I know the double doors on the Lucky 38 close behind me.

They then cover my head with a burlap sack, the last thing I hear is some one yell "Boone wait!" and then someone hits me over the head with the butt of a rifle, I blackout.

**Slaughters POV**

"Goddamnit Dok, I thought you said this plan was full proof." Pete shouts as the giant double doors at the Lucky 38 slowly close.

"Gah fuck it!" I yell as I run at the doors barely managing to squeeze in as they close.

"Slaughter wait!" Dok shouts before the doors shut with a loud metallic CLANK.

I peer in the dark tinted glass doors looking in I see a good sized group of people and a super mutant heading to what I presume is a elevator, the super mutant carrying what looks like a body. The doors to the elevator close, and I open the glass one, pulling out My custom silenced 9mm pistol, I put my hand in my left cargo pocket where I put Mad-Dog's pistol after Dok gave it to me when he shot Mad-Dog. I approach the elevator, not alerting the securtrons that roam the halls.

I press the call button, "I'm sorry the elevator is currently on lockdown." a small speaker emits, the robots hear the noise and approach, I dive across the railing and hide under a black jack table, '_Fuck Mad-Dog, your going to get my ass killed' _I say to my self.

"Intruder show yourself!" a securtron says loudly as it approaches my table. '_Fuck my life' _I say to my self.

**Mad-Dog's POV**

"FUCK YOU, I'LL DIE BEFORE I TELL YOU ANYTHING BITCH!" I yell as I lean forward in the wooden chair I am tied in, Six punches me in the mouth and puts a custom .357 magnum to my head with 'lucky' engraved on the barrel.

"If thats how you want it." She says sweetly.

"Do it then," I look at coldly with my ice blue eyes, "Pull the fucking trigger, you'd save me a world of suffering…" she doesn't pull, "COME ON!" I shout, she starts shaking, "FUCKING END IT, PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!" I shout.

She removes the gun from my head, "Why do you want to die?" she asks.

"Why don't you want to pull the fucking trigger?" I snap back.

"He has a point Six, you should have killed him." The guy in the red beret and sunglasses asks.

"Hey you in the beret." I say

"Yeah?" he asks.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of first recon I've killed, they all died like little bitches," I spit some blood on the floor, it lands beside the chair I am tied in. "It was funny actually, watching them squirm as I pulled the trigger of my AM rifle, them seeing their buddy explode, and then them."

"Fuck you!" He lunges at me but the blue super mutant grabs him.

"No Boone, let six deal with him." the mutant says.

Six walks behind me, then back around to the front, "I'm going to ask you this once, what is your name?" She ask trying to be intimidatingly.

"Lance Corporal go fuck your self." I respond coldly

"Well Lance Corporal I would love to be doing that right now but I have an Enclave operative tied up in my chair, so that option is out the window… Lance Corporal Volk Molniya." she says smiling.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" I ask

She holds up a wallet, my wallet with my Enclave ID badge in it, "I picked up a few skills while I was touring around Freeside." She says with a smirk.

"Good, for you, you found out my name now what?" I ask

"What does it mean?" Six asks, tilting her head to slightly left allowing some of her unnaturally bright red hair to fall over her right eye.

"What?" I ask back annoyed.

"Everyone's name means something, and 'Volk Molniya' doesn't sound to common." she says straightening her head and crossing her arms.

"Its Russian." I say

"Whats Russian?" she asks

"Russia was a country before the great war, my ancestors we're defectees, they came to America giving information about Russian battle plans, in exchange for diplomatic immunity and a safe haven if the bombs ever fell, and when they did they were sent to what would become the Enclave Oil Rig."

"You still didn't tell me what it meant." She says smirking

"Volk is Russian for Wolf, and Molniya is Russian for Lightening." I say.

"So, you're in Rad-Company, they all have call signs, I bet its Wolf, or is it LoneWolf or something?" She ask.

"No… Its Mad-Dog." I say coldly.

Her eyes widen, "THE Mad-Dog? You mean the Enclave sniper that single handedly took out the Boomers?" She says with admiration in her eyes.

"Yeah, well I was giving supporting fire to a ground team that went in, but yeah I'm Mad-Dog." I say smirking.

"You FUCK!" Veronica shouts.

"What is it V?" Six asks impatiently.

"He's suppose to be dead." Veronica responds.

"No, no body is dying yet." Six says

"I was with the BoS was fighting the other day, Mad-Dog is the ONLY person out here who has Tesla Armor besides Arcade." Veronica says angrily.

"So?" Six asks

"SO?! This fucking monster and four of his buddies killed over 17 Paladins, 2 Knights, and 1 Scribe, not to mention the 70 something NCR Rangers and Troops they fucking butchered!" Veronica shouts.

"Mad-Dog is this true?" Six asks.

"Yeah, and I enjoyed ever second of it, well until they blew my-" I say before I'm cut off by a power fist slamming into my left leg.

"Take that you f-" Veronica is cut off by an explosion.

**Pete's POV**

1 minute and 30 seconds earlier.

"So Dok, how many satchel bombs are you using?" I ask as Dok applies the final one.

"All of them…" He says sadistically motioning to the steel doors of the Lucky 38 covered in a good layer of explosives we 'borrowed' from the Gun Runners.

"Ok well, I guess thats one way to open a door." I utter before he hits the detonation switch.


End file.
